


New X-Men Revolution

by Brawl2099



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brawl2099/pseuds/Brawl2099





	1. Chapter 1

New X-Men #2

<!-- A:link { text-decoration: none;}  
A:visited { text-decoration: none;} -->

* * *  
  
---  
| In [New X-Men #1](http://marvelrevolution.tripod.com/xtitles/nxm/new1.html): They were five distinctly different individuals, but Emma Frost gathered them together to become the new generation of X-Men. Jessica Shune, codename Metallqiue, the metal skinned young woman who survived the only way she knew how. Matthew Forsite, codename Terminal, the paraplegic technopath. Clifford Elin, codename Vermin, the worst that England had to offer. Maria Munez, codename Mana, the Spirit of the Earth personified. Void, the enigmatic Darkforce entity. With the new team gathered on Isla Frost, they discovered two additions to the team- Iceman and Polaris, sent by Charles Xavier to oversee the training of the students.   
---|---  
  
Marvel Revolution Presents- 

Protecting a world that hates and fears them- the next generation of X-Men 

THE NEW X-MEN 

#2 

#115 

"Miracle of Birth Chapter Two: Storms" 

By [Tony Thornley](mailto:brawl2099@yahoo.com)

* * *

"Quiet children," directed the astral form of Emma Frost. The statement drew several glares from the gathered X-Men. Emma ignored them. She knew that each of these children were more mature by decades in comparison to the children of Generation X. But she would persist in calling them children, since they were. 

"What are we all doin' here?" Clifford asked, a cigarette dangling from his bottom lip. 

"What do you think?" Terminal said from his wheelchair. "We're supposed to be a team, so we'll need to train together, won't we?" 

"What's on the agenda Emma?" Monet asked. "I'll run them through the drills." 

"This is something new," Emma said. "I never used it on Generation X. Sean wouldn't let me. Even after my little... run-in... with Adrienne." 

"So the objective is...?" Monet asked further. 

"Capture the flag." 

"We've done that before," Monet groaned. 

"Not on the blue area of the moon," Emma said, as the hologram suddenly came into existance around them. "Two teams. Monet, Void, Vermin. Metallique, Terminal, Mana. Have fun children." Emma's astral form disapeared, and the Shi'ar technology that ran this version of the Danger Room separated the two teams. 

Monet looked at her two teammates- the enigma and the pest. "Well come on you two. Let's find that blasted flag." 

* * *

"Charles let you have Shi'ar tech?" Bobby asked. His hand was iced over, and held against his head where Caliban had hit him the previous day. Emma turned to him and sneered. 

"Yes Drake," she said. "He does trust me to some degree." 

"You insist," Iceman retorted. "But Charles did ask us to come." 

"I believe you Drake," Emma said. "Still blindly following Charles' orders after all these years?" 

"Actually," Polaris interjected, "we came willingly. From what we heard he contacted several others, but they all turned him down. Cable almost said yes though." 

"I wouldn't let that mindless cyborg anywhere near me or my students," Emma growled. 

"I hear he has the same high opinion of you," Bobby said with a grin. 

"I see you also have the same sense of humor after all these years," Emma scowled. 

"You haven't known me long enough to say that," he smirked. 

"Bobby, shut up," Lorna groaned. 

"Yes ma'am," Iceman laughed. Emma just glared at him. 

"If the two of you are to remain here," Emma conitnued, "I have several... guidelines you must follow." 

"Only if they don't contridict Charles' instructions," Lorna said. Emma scowled, but continued. 

"Number one, these children are my students. I will teach them however I wish." 

"Wrong," Bobby said. "They are our students. There are several things Charles has asked us to teach the kids. If not, you're gone." 

"Threats won't do you any good Drake," Emma declared. "Number two, I am the leader of this team. The two of you will follow my orders and none others- except Charles, I know. Lastly, I pick missions. I don't care if the entire population of Genosha is being wiped out by Sentinels. If I don't want to take my team into that situation, I won't. Let Scott's team, or the Avengers take care of it." 

"I can't believe-" 

"It was a hypothetical situation Drake," Emma growled. "Terminal alone could dismantle that situation in a matter of minutes." Emma leaned forward in her chair. "Is this understood?" 

"Within reason," Polaris said. 

"Of course," Emma said, rolling her eyes. Her voice adopted a mocking tone. "If Charles says..." Emma turned to her computer. "I'd recommend going and watching the children from the observation deck of the Danger Room. They are _your_ students as well." Bobby stood and offered a hand to Polaris. She took it, stood and the two left Emma's office. Emma clicked on the internet option on the desktop of her computer. 

The new mail icon flashed, and Emma clicked on it. There was a single message from one of her industrial spies from Frost International. She opened it, and read the contents of the message. 

"Interesting..." she muttered. 

* * *

Terminal directed the tiny propellers that enabled his wheelchair to hover. He was lifted into the air, and he used that to his advantage, scanning the terrain for their opponents. 

"Nothing," he called down to Metallique. "Monet is the only flyer of theirs, right?" 

"I don't know," Metallique said as Terminal's chair lowered to the ground. "Void's a total mystery to me. Vermin's powers are the ability to communicate to vermin, and partially transform into them as well. Is a bat considered Vermin?" 

"Possibly," Mana said. "Most likely though. They're killed as such constantly." 

"Okay, so all three of them could be," Metallique said. "Mana's powerless on 'the moon' and my powers are kinda limited." 

"Yeah, you're just made of metal," said a voice from above. There hovered Monet, Vermin and Void. 

"You did know that I am telepathic correct?" Monet said. "Remaining near your flag was foolish." 

"Thanks for warning us," Metallique said. "Don't let them near the flag. Matt, take Void. Mana, Vermin's yours. I'm on Monet." 

"I'm thrilled," Monet challenged. "The prostitute thinks she can fight me." 

"That was low," Metallique said, jumping at Monet. Her metal fists clanged against Monet's invulnerable hide. Monet realised that Metallique was her caliber in both strength and durability. It would take her other abilities to take Jessica down. 

Terminal directed his chair towards Void. Two spheres launched from tubes along the side of the chair, and instantly flew towards the enigmatic girl. Void seemed to be a living shadow, a being comprised completely of darkness. Ms. Frost had told them that Void was a Darkforce entity. Terminal had no idea what the Darkforce was exactly, but he did know it meant she could become shadow, and use any type of shadow to her advantage. He directed the two spherical drones toward Void, devising a simple strategy. If he made the correct assumption about the Darkforce, the only way to defeat Void would be to use light. The two drones flew above Void, and aimed their emitters towards Void. 

Brilliant light flooded down on the Darkforce entity. Her head snapped up, scanning for any type of shadow she could use to her advantage. A seam in the metal of the drone exposed the shadow to Void. She flew towards the drones, feeling her connection to the Darkforce growing weak. She pushed into the seam of the drone, and from the inside pushed out, making the drone explode. She did the same to the second drone, much to Terminal's dismay. 

Mana regarded Vermin calmly. As sure as she had predicted, Cliff had transformed into a bat-human hybrid. Vermin leered at her, a cigarette still dangling from his lips. 

"Heya luv," Vermin said. "I don't see why you're bothering. You can't beat me. All you can do is put out. Care to do that?" 

Maria raised an eyebrow. She raised her hand, and used her powers on Vermin. Mana's powers included control of all types of life on Earth, excluding humans. But Cliff was no longer human. She found the beastial portion of Cliff's brain and shut it down, knocking him effectively unconscious. Maria strode to his prone body and plucked the cigarette from his quickly changing lips and extinguished it on his cheek. 

"How's that for 'putting out' amigo?" 

Metallique swung at Monet's head, connecting solidly. Monet's head snapped to the side, then turned back to Metallique. Monet threw her fist at Metallique's stomach, but it was no use. It was a practical stalemate between the two. Metallique clenched her fists together, and swung them at Monet's shoulder. The blow spun Monet around, and as she spun, she saw Void at the opposing team's flag. 

"It's over," Monet said. 

"Damn," Metallique growled. Void grabbed the flag, and the program simply ended. The six youths found themselves back in the barren Danger Room. Iceman and Polaris stood observing them from mere feet away behind a sheet of thick glass. Bobby leaned forward and pushed a button. 

"Good job everyone, we're impressed," a speaker relayed. "A lot of potential." 

"Thanks," Mana said, hoping Iceman would hear her. 

"So good we're setting out right now," said Emma, her astral form suddenly and unexpectedly appearing in the midst of them. The door of the observation room slid open, and Iceman and Polaris entered the Danger Room with slightly bewildered lloks on their faces. 

"They're untested and untrained," Iceman said. "Why right now?" 

"They have more experience than Storm and company when they bailed you out years ago," Emma retorted. "I believe they also have more experience than when you and your original teammates faced Magneto." 

"Point taken," Bobby said. 

"War Room team," Emma said. "I believe I told you all where that is. And wake Vermin up. He's smelling the place up." 

* * *

On Isla Frost, the wind whipped through the trees at a speed faster than what the island had ever experienced. The rain started, just as in any tropical storm. But this wasn't a typical tropical storm. Electro magnetic energy flowed through the clouds, pumping the ampre level of the lightning to incredible heights. 

The energy in the storm was a result of an EMP released the moment that Wolverine ran Magneto through several weeks ago. Although many thought the energy had long ago dispersed, something made it remain. Something very familiar... 

* * *

The team sat in the War Room, waiting for Emma. Bobby looked at Lorna. Her face had grown pale, and she seemed weak. 

"Is there something wrong?" Bobby whispered. 

"Very," Lorna whispered back. "There's something tearing me apart on the inside. There's something wrong in the EM field. That's the only thing it can be. But a disturbance like this cannot be natural. There's got to be some sort of distruption." 

"Does the storm outside have anything to do with it?" 

"In part, but it's not the cause," Lorna groaned. "It's an effect." 

"You think you could break it up?" 

"Possibly, but I'd need some help." 

Before Bobby could question her further, Emma strode into the room. She wore her battle uniform, which was significantly less than what anyone else wore underneath their own uniforms. Vermin's jaw dropped, and his cigarette fell out of his mouth and into his lap, which caused a small yelp of pain and surprise. 

"Clifford," Emma said, "if you ever think of myself in the nude and a pool of pudding again, I will kill you." Vermin's eyes widened, but he said nothing. 

"Well children, here's the situation," Emma said. "It seems that an 'evil corporation' is using aborted mutant embryos to create an incredibly potent revitalising hand cream. With all the controversy over stem cells, this will not be tolerated by the public. Thus, they're only catering to the incredibly rich. Even then they've kept the secret of the hand cream quiet. Frost International has just figured it out though. Here's the mission- the team infiltrates the factory where the embryos are processed, and sabotage it while I... distract the man in charge. Simple in, simple out, no one gets hurt." 

"Problem," Polaris said, raising her hand. "This storm outside. We're going nowhere until it subsides. I can break it up, but I'll need some serious help." 

"Void's a teleporter, Dane," Emma growled. "We will have no problems." 

"Emma, if this storm is not broken up, then you can say goodbye to your damn island!" 

Emma glared at Polaris for a moment before replying. "Very well. Mana shall assist you. Iceman, you'll be leading Metallique, Vermin and Void into the factory. Terminal, you shall remain here and monitor both groups. Monet, I have a special mission for you. Charles needs help locating Chamber. I'm sending you to assist Wolverine and Archangel in doing so. Any questions?" 

"None," Monet said, reading everyone's minds. 

"Okay. We leave immediately." 

* * *

Polaris flew above the EM storm surveying the terrible beauty of it. Energy flashed throughout the storm, displaying unimaginable beauty. Lorna felt the wind that held Mana aloft beside her. 

"Incredible, isn't it?" Lorna called over the scream of the storm. 

"Everything in this world amazes me," Maria replied. "It is very incredible." 

"How do you think we should break it up?" 

"I don't know, but I feel that it will take our combined efforts to do so! Polaris, I feel that there is some incredible force behind this storm!" 

"I fear that is the truth Maria!" Polaris replied. "But what?!" 

* * *

Iceman followed the rest of his team closely, He was angry that Emma had sent them on a mission this soon, but at least it was a covert operation, and not a full-fledged combat mission. He saw Metallique at the front, already leading the team. He knew of the circumstances that Jessica Shune had just come from, and was a bit surprised that she was taking the leadership role, but it fit her. Vermin had transformed into a hybrid of roach and human, and skittered along the floor of the factory, communicating with other roaches. Void simply followed Metallique, trusting the other girl completely. 

Bobby's arms were iced over underneath his leather jacket, but he was not in his full ice form. He had gained a significant degree of control over his powers in the past months, especially after the time travelling mission just before Mystique's attempt to spread a reengineered Legacy Virus over the world.* 

* (See X-Men Forever and Dream's End- Tony)

"Iceman, are we almost there?" Metallqiue whispered back to him. 

"I think so," Bobby replied. "Just another hundred yards or so." 

"Not so fast muties!" Lights flooded the factory floor, revealing the four X-Men. At least a dozen armed guards surrounded them, each training a weapon of some sort in their direction. 

"So much for simple," Bobby muttered. 

* * *

Emma played with the zipper on her blouse as the man sat behind his desk, trying to think of his wife. He fumbled with a bottle of the hand cream, to show Emma. 

"Is this what y-you mean?" he stammered. 

"Yes it is," Emma said, pouting seductively. "Can I sample it?" 

"N-no," the man stammered. "N-no samples." 

"Are you sure?" Emma pressed, undoing the zipper several inches. 

"M-maybe," the man continued. Emma stood, and walked over to tho his desk and leaned over him pouting further. 

"Maybe?" Emma unzipped her blouse completely. 

"Oh, of course!" he gasped, and reached out and kissed Emma passionately. She returned the embrace, knowing she had bought the team several minutes. She didn't sense the armed guard until she heard the hammer of his gun cock. 

"Nice try Frost," he said. "Don't try anything funny or I blow your head off." 

With an angry glare, Emma sat up and promptly zipped up her blouse. 

"Come with me," the guard said. Emma was obedient, and followed the guard. Emma looked at the man at the desk and smiled. 

"Give my regards to the missus," Emma said as she was coaxed out the door. 

* * *

In _New X-Men #3_ : The X-Men captured! Can the new team stop hating each other long enough to bail themselves out this mess? And can Polaris and Mana reverse the storm threatening most of the Pacific and discover the cause of the mysterious EM activity within? 

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES 

Well, I come here with a grave heart. Dino and Jay have indeed left this title. Jay was stricken last week by the horrible tragedy at the World Trade Center. Jay resigned as author of New X-Men, and Dino followed close behind. We'd like to thank everyone who express concern towards Jay, and tell him that our prayers are with him. 

Next issue will be the conclusion of this arc, written by myself and plotted by Mr. Tom Toner. Following that, I will be writing a stand-alone story featuring Iceman and a very deadly threat. Then in issue #5, the new creative team of New X-Men takes over, Michael "Wolverine" Shirley and Joe "Peter Parker" Wagner. 

These two fine gentlemen have great plans for teh newest generation fo X-Men, but the came aboard with one condition- if Jay ever wants to come back, he will. And I agreed. The invitation's open Jay- and until then 

MAKE MINE MRev! 

-Tony 

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

New X-Men #3

<!-- A:link { text-decoration: none;}  
A:visited { text-decoration: none;} -->

* * *  
  
---  
| In [New X-Men #2](http://marvelrevolution.tripod.com/xtitles/nxm/new2.html): As the X-Men trained, Iceman and Polaris confronted Emma about her lack of regard for what Charles has demanded. Soon afterwards, Emma dispatched the team on a mission- destroy a factory that manufactured a cream created from mutant embryos.   
---|---  
  
Marvel Revolution Presents- 

Protecting a world that hates and fears them- the next generation of X-Men 

THE NEW X-MEN 

#3 

#116 

"Miracle of Birth Chapter Three: Birth and Rebirth" 

By [Tony Thornley](mailto:brawl2099@yahoo.com)

* * *

Bobby Drake cried out as he was hit in the back of the head with the butt of a pistol. He and his young students had been captured several hours ago in a factory that processed aborted mutant embryos to create a rejuvinating skin cream that actually regenerated skin. Emma had been captured as well, leaving Polaris, Mana, and Terminal on the outside. The two ladies were both very much preoccupied with a massive electro magnetic storm over the ocean, and Matthew was on Isla Frost, with no means to get to them. 

Bobby covered his scalp with a small sheath of ice, stopping the flow of blood from the newly inflicted wound. The armed guard shoved him, prompting him to hurry. Metallique, Vermin, and Void all stayed in front of Bobby, looking to the man, not any more than six years older than them, for guidance. Bobby looked at them and shook his head. Not yet. 

They knew they could take the guards apart, but Bobby knew well enough to delay their escape. Emma had already charmed the lead guard with a simple pout and sticking out her chest a little. She ignored her students and fellow teacher while she made the guard think he was in complete control. 

"Iceman," Metallique whispered. 

"Yeah Jess?" 

"What do we do?" 

"We wait," Bobby answered. "You're invulnerable, so's Void, Emma's telekinetic, and I can erect an ice wall to stop any bullets if these guys get trigger happy. Otherwise we wait until the stereotypical melodramatic villain pops up, and reveals his master plan." 

"Sounds bloody nuts to me," Vermin muttered. 

"When you've been doing this as long as I have, you notice most bad guys are stupid, and mad scientist types are the worst. The only villians that actually gave us trouble in the past decade are the ones who just start being destructive. We wouldn't find out motives until afterwards. If they capture you, not try to kill you, they're lightweights." 

"Yer the boss," Vermin growled. 

_Quiet,_ Emma flashed. _I almost have this walking testosterone hormone completely wrapped around my little finger._

"I'm sure that's not the only thing he'd like to be wrapped around," Vermin grunted. 

_There's that image of me and the pool of pudding again Clifford. Didn't I warn you about that?_

"Get out of m'bloody mind, witch," Clifford said. 

"Tone it down," Iceman warned. "Don't want to tip them off." Bobby heard one of the guard's pistols cock. 

"Shut it mutie, or I'll blow your head off." The X-Men were led into the main floor of the factory, where a man stood above them on a catwalk. 

"Welcome to the humble abode Doctor Cellar X-Men!" the man called. 

"Great merciful god," Jessica gasped. The room was full of tubes full of embryos grown to the begining of the first trimester. And each one of the embryos had a tube stuck into it, sucking genetic material from them. 

"I can see you're impressed beyond words." 

* * *

Matthew Forsite used his technopathic powers to attempt to establish a link to either of the two units of his fellow X-Men. The EM storm outside had made it completely impossible. As he cursed his equipment, Matt made plans in his head to prevent situations like this again. 

* * *

Polaris hovered over the EM storm, trying to prevent herself from losing concentration. The destructive force of the magnetic energy was wreaking havoc with her body, threatening to reverse her powers upon themselves and rip the iron from her blood. Mana hovered next to her, using the elements to keep herself aloft. 

"Lorna, I think I can do this!" Maria screamed over the wind. "The energy is completely natural. I can do it!" 

"Try it Maria!" Polaris yelled. Mana closed her eyes, and a greenish glow eminated from her body. Lorna felt the energy start to disperse. Suddenly, she heard a scream in her mind, and Polaris's gaze snapped down to the storm. The shape of a familiar face formed in energy of the storm. 

"Oh my- MAGNUS!" Polaris held her hand up to Mana to stop her. "Maria, stop it! That's Magnus down there!" 

* * *

Bobby slowly froze the bit of cord around his wrists, knowing it was just about time. They'd met the mad scientist, and now he was about to reveal his master plan. 

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" the man said, leaning over the railing. "Enough genetic material for a hundred teams of X-Men. And they're regenerating the skin of the rich all over the world." 

"How on Earth does it work?" Metallique asked. Bobby smiled inwardly. She was already good at this. 

"Simple my dear," Cellar said. "The mutated DNA of the embryos is absorbed by the skin cells, and create a reproduction rate incredibly faster than the real thing. In effect, their skin gains a healing factor in the affected area for several weeks after application. Only one application is needed in that time. Any more would cause a severe cancer, that would only last for several weeks, but the users are too stupid to realise that. Their loss. They just need to read the warning labels." 

"Warning: contains the genetic material of mutants who didn't have a chance to live," Iceman said sarcasticly. "May cause some freaky stuff to happen." 

"Ah, the brilliant wit of the Iceman!" Cellar laughed. "I've heard about you. Word spreads in prison about the superheroes that captured you. I've never heard about your children here, but I have heard about Iceman and White Queen." 

"I go by Frost now," Emma said. 

"I'm sure." Cellar's eyes crawled below Emma's neck, and was greeted by a telekinetic slap. 

"I am a telepath Doctor. It's bad enough getting thoughts like that from my students, much less my enemies." Vermin blushed. 

Iceman looked at Metallique, trying to catch her attention. After a minute of staring at her, Jessica turned her head to him. Bobby nodded. 

_Now?_ she mouthed. 

Bobby nodded. Jessica strained her arms against the cords while Bobby finshed freezing the cords. Two twin snaps resounded in the air, and the guards' attention became fixed on Iceman and Metallique. 

"Nylon cord?" Iceman said. "Big supervillian no-no. Use steel cord." The guards raised their weapons, but in comparison to Bobby's icewall they moved like slugs. Void simply melted through the cord, while Bobby froze Clifford's and broke it. 

"Let's rock ladies and gent!" Bobby cried. Vermin transformed into a giant humanoid rat and scurried over the icewall, while Void teleported the others through the thick sheet of ice. The guards were taken my total surprise, and each of them trained their weapons on the X-Men. Although they outnumbered the X-Men, they didn't stand a chance. 

Void snatched pistols away with her Darkforce powers, then slammed her fists into the stomachs of the gun's owners. 

One particularly courageous guard trained his sights on Metallique, taking aim on her metallic body. He pulled the trigger almost reluctantly, expecting the bullets to ricochet from her body. Metallique walked forward with a grin. Once the bullets hit her, the metal was absorbed into her body. Realising what was happening, the guard screamed. Metallique reached out with her right hand, and extended tendrils from her fingers, snatching his weapon, and absorbing it into herself. 

"If I was really solid metal, do you think I could move?" Metallique said to the guard with a grin. She headbutted him, knocking him unconscious instantly. 

Vermin dodged bullets in a combination of running and crawling. The guard laughed after he fired round after round at Clifford. He stoped, dropped his empty clip, and grabbed another clip from inside his jacket. 

"Pretty weak power mutie!" he laughed. "You can become giant bugs and giant mice! Oooooh! I'm scared!" He laughed again, then locked the fresh clip into place. 

"That's not all," Clifford rasped. "Look behind you." 

"Hunh?" The guard turned and cried out. The floor was covered in all kinds of vermin- rats, mice, roaches, spiders and many he couldn't identify. The creatures got to the guard and swarmed all over him. The man's screams didn't cease until he fainted. 

Iceman smiled at the remaining guards. "You've got me outnumbered," he said. "All any one of you have to do is pull the trigger and there's one less X-Man in the world. But then-" Bobby held his arm out towards them. "-that wouldn't be any fun at all." Frost covered the guns and froze the flesh of the guards to the gunmetal. Several of them cried out in pain, and Iceman's smile grew. 

"Pansies." He threw out his other hand and pelted the guards with ice and snow. The men turned and retreated, their hands still frozen to their guns. 

Emma looked at Cellar and smiled, slipping the cord from her wrists with her telekinesis. "Typical henchmen, aren't they?" 

"Ah, and now you expect me to either turn myself in, or escape?" 

"You seem pretty stereotypical, so yes." 

"Well," Cellar grinned. "I've always enjoyed running." With that, a puff of smoke raised from the catwalk, and Cellar was gone. 

"So much for a first mission," Iceman said. "A bunch of guards, and a mad scientist that was made with a cookie cutter." 

"What did you expect?" Emma said, turning to him. "Magneto?" 

* * *

"Are you sure?!" Polaris screamed into her commlink to Terminal. Maria had cleared enough of the storm to enable communication. Matthew sounded relieved when he got through to them. "Nothing psychic at all?!" 

"Absolutely nothing. No trace of anyone's brainwaves, or a life source. You must have been imagining things Lorna." 

"Thanks Matthew." Polaris knew what he had felt was very real. Magnus drove that storm. Somehow. 

"Lorna?" 

"Go ahead Maria." 

Mana closed her eyes, and once again, an aura of green light enveloped her. Her face tensed, then she threw her arms out toward the storm. The green light spread to the storm, enveloping it completely. Within a few seconds, the storm was gone. Polaris's eyes widened. She didn't realise Mana had the power to do what she had just done. 

"Wow." 

* * *

Bobby and Polaris sat in Emma's office as she fed Caliban a large hunk of meat. She petted Caliban's head as he ate, and turned back to her fellow teachers. 

"So?" Emma asked. 

Maria displayed a power level I never thought anyone was capable of. She's on the same page as Charles, and Magnus." Polaris shifted her weight. "I can see why you recruited her." 

"And you?" 

Bobby sat up, anger in his eyes. "You saw the team as well I did. But I want to know one thing." 

"And that is?" 

"What the Hell did you do with those embryos?" 

"Frost International took the embryos. They'll take care of them." 

"By doing what?!" Iceman yelled, standing up and slamming his fist on Emma's desk. 

"That's of no concern of yours." 

"The hell it isn't!" 

"Drop it Bobby," Polaris said grabbing Bobby's arm. Bobby looked at her, and nodded. He turned and walked to the door. Polaris stood and followed. Bobby turned back around at the door and glared at Emma. 

"One wrong move Emma. One wrong move." He turned back and left the office, leaving Emma alone in the room. 

* * *

**Epilogue**

Genosha 

Amelia Voght looked over Magda Square. It was there that Magnus had died almost a month ago. Since then, Genosha had descended into a state worse than it had even been before. The mutants on the island had divided it amongst themselves. There were now several tribes laying claims to various parts of the island. Amelia was the last of the Acolytes who had remained in the government center. 

An aide burst into the room, interrupting Amelia's thoughts. "Ms. Voght!" 

"Yes?" 

"The tomb of Magneto, it's-it's..." 

"Spit it out," Amelia said calmly, curious at what he was about to say. 

"It's empty. The tomb is empty." 

Amelia's eyebrow raised. "Thank you." The aide's face gained a confused look, but then he left the room, leaving Amelia alone. Amelia turned back to Magda Square, smiling. 

"I knew you wouldn't be gone long Magnus. Not long at all." 

* * *

In _New X-Men #4_ : Iceman faces a challenge unlike any he's faced before. Can he defeat a man whose powers eclipse his own? And can he save his students from a frozen fate? 

* * *


	3. New X-Men #4

New X-Men #4

<!-- A:link { text-decoration: none;}  
A:visited { text-decoration: none;} -->

* * *  
  
---  
| In [New X-Men #3](http://marvelrevolution.tripod.com/xtitles/nxm/new3.html): The X-Men dismantled the factory where mutant embryos were made into hand cream. Meanwhile, Polaris watched as Mana single-handedly stopped a massive magnetic storm, which Lorna realised was powered by Magneto...   
---|---  
  
Marvel Revolution Presents- 

Protecting a world that hates and fears them- the next generation of X-Men 

THE NEW X-MEN 

#4 

#117 

"Absolute Zero" 

By [Tony Thornley](mailto:brawl2099@yahoo.com)

* * *

Matthew Forsite's head moved from side to side in his sleep. Although he was unable to move his arms and legs, he still had that ability in his dreams. Most nights he dreamt about just walking again, or playing baseball, or something like that. But other nights he had the same dream he'd had hundreds of times before. 

_It was late. That's why it happened. We didn't see the other car. We didn't see the taillights._

The scene played out in his mind. They rounded the corner and saw a cloud of fog just above the road. His mother peered into the fog, unable to see very far. She continued on at just above thirty miles per hour. The fog seemed to lift for several hundred feet, and Mrs. Forsite sped up. Suddenly the fog was there again, accompanied by a broken-down car. Mrs. Forsite swerved, hit the other car, and launched Matthew out of the car and into a tree along the side of the road. Matthew screamed. 

"Matthew! Dammit, he's swallowing his tongue! Lorna, help me!" 

"He'll bite my fingers off Bobby! Matthew, wake up!" 

"NOOOOO!!!!" Matthew opened his eyes and saw his two teachers standing over him. "I'm sorry. Did I wake everyone up?" 

"Yes, you did," said Emma from the doorway. She let her robe hang open, openly displaying her undergarments. "I'd think you'd be stronger than that." 

"Emma!" Lorna growled. 

"What Polaris?" 

"He's having nightmares!" Lorna exclaimed. "You have no right to yell at him like that!" 

"I'm his teacher Polaris," Emma said, dropping her voice an octave. "I have more than a right." 

The arguement continued back and forth. Iceman rolled his eyes, and sat Matthew up so he could breathe a little better. As he listened to the two women argue, Matthew felt so helpless and began to formulate an idea. 

* * *

Bobby sat in the war room alone. This seemed to be the only place he could gain solace. The rest of the island seemed so... He couldn't find words to fit it. It was such a strange place. He wondered where Emma had aquired it. Probably seduced some poor old bastard into giving it to her in his will. 

A light on the monitor console started flashing, and Bobby stood from his seat to look at it. He hit a button, and a satellite news feed appeared on the monitor screen. The screen showed several streets in the city of Rome, covered in layers of ice. 

"The mutant terrorist responsible for this attack has disappeared," an anchorperson said, "demanding that the group known as the X-Men confront him within two hours, or a second attack of this kind will be carried out. At least a dozen people have perished in this first attack-" 

"Hello, is there anyone there?" Bobby turned to a second screen that had just come on. Forge was on screen. Bobby stepped to the screen. Forge sighed in relief. 

"Heya Forge, what's up?" 

"You see the feed we're sending you?" 

"Yeah," Bobby said. "Odd he asks for us by name." 

"And he has ice powers," Forge said. "Logan and Warren are headed to Genosha, so we're a little short handed here. Do you think the kids are ready to handle this?" 

"Of course they are." Bobby turned to see Emma standing behind him, again in her skimpy battle uniform. "I've telepathicly asked the team to assemble. Thank you Forge." Forge nodded and severed the connection. 

"Why so confident Emma?" Bobby asked. 

"Trust me on this Drake. They are more than capable. They could probably hand over your sorry butt when you were at this level of training." 

"I wish you'd stop saying that," Bobby said. "It's good to hear you have such confidence in me." 

"Whoever said I had any in the first place?" 

* * *

Monet stood at the door of Metallique's quarters, curious as to why the girl hadn't left her room yet. Monet opened the door soundlessly and saw Metallique sitting with her back to Monet, lookign at something in her hands. Monet could see it was a photograph, and saw six figures in the picture. 

"Your family?" Monet asked. Metallique jumped a little and stuffed the picture into a drawer, slamming it shut. 

"I'll take that as a yes." Metallique turned and smiled weakly. 

"Sorry, it's a tough situation." 

"Don't worry about it," Monet said. "I had a rough family life too." 

"You have no idea," Metallique whispered. "Didn't Emma need us?" 

"Yeah," Monet said. 

"We better go then." Metallique stood and left her quarters, and Monet followed, curious about her teammate had gone through. 

* * *

A swirling portal of Darkforce energy opened on one of the frozen streets. Seven X-Men exited, followed by two floating orbs, then the Darkforce formed itself into a female form. Caliban lumbered forward. Iceman and Polaris followed him closely. Mana, Void, Monet, Vermin, and Metallique all stood behind their teachers, who observed the mutant tracker. 

"He am close," Caliban said. "So am another mutant. He am familiar to Caliban." 

"Can you tell who?" Iceman asked. 

"Fuzzy elf." 

*BAMF* 

"Tag, Bobby." Nightcrawler crouched atop one of the frozen cars. He was dressed in a leather jumpsuit, with a preist's chip on the collar. 

"What are you doing here Kurt?" 

"I was in the area, and the Professor asked me to hold the fort until you arrived." 

"Then you've probably been briefed on the kids?" Bobby asked. 

"Yes, mein fruend," he said, giving the kids a slight nod. None of them noticed Caliban growling. Suddenly Caliban bounded forward with a roar. A block of ice at his mid-section froze Caliban in place. The X-Men jumped into defensive positions, as Caliban struggled against the ice around his hips and legs. 

"Void, get Caliban out of that ice block! Monet, come in from above! Everyone else, offenseive positions!" The team followed Bobby's orders as their opponent came into view. It was a single man in a flowing cloak. He was no older than Bobby, but he displayed an aura of confidence beyond his years. 

"I'm glad to see my demands were met," he said. "These youths are new additions, are they not?" 

"What do you want?" Bobby asked, icing his arms up. 

"You, Drake. Robert Drake." 

* * *

Terminal watched the begining of the confrontation through his two drones. He programmed them to never pull away from the terroist and left them on auto-pilot. He was about to use a robot to perform a procedure that would take all of his concentration. As much as his teammates needed him, he needed to do this. 

* * *

Spikes of ice sprung from the ground all around them, almost skewering the X-Men. Vermin shifted into bat-form and flew into the air, and shattering the spikes with low frequency sonic screams. Metallique merely punched through them. Mana created constructs of Earth to halt the ice. While the team was on the defensive, Bobby strode forward, counteracting the man's attacks while firing off large icesicles and snowballs at him. The man did his best to defend himself and continue his attacks, but Bobby reached him and punched him hard. 

"Who are you?!" Bobby exclaimed. 

"I am Ulysess Darcsun," he said. "And I am your better!" Darcsun punched Bobby in the head. Bobby stumbled back, regained his footing, and lunged at Darcsun, hitting him square in the gut. The two rolled around on the ground until Bobby finally pinned him. Darcsun struggled against him, then turned to the X-Men who slowly approached. 

"The green haired one, you have feelings for her, do you not?" 

"How did you-" Before Bobby could finish the thought, an ice platform raised underneath Lorna's foot, throwing her off balance. Bobby watched her fall and hit her head. Within a couple seconds, a small trickle of blood appeared beneath her head. 

"You son of a bi-" Bobby turned back to Darcsun and was punched squarely in the face. Bobby rolled away, and Darcsun jumped to his feet. 

"See to her Drake," Darcsun said. "Maybe you'll put up a little bit better fight afterwards." The street beneath him collapsed, and Darcsun was gone. For an instant, Bobby didn't care. He rushed to Lorna. Kurt was already there, pressing a length of fabric to her head. 

"She'll be fine if we get her treatment," Kurt said, "but she needs it immediately! I don't know how serious it is!" 

"Void! Open a portal back to the island! Everyone except Kurt and Caliban go back with her. Terminal!" Bobby looked at one of the orbs. "Terminal! TERMINAL!! Where the hell are you?!" Bobby looked back at the kids. "Get her to the med lab and get Matthew and Emma to help you! Hurry!" 

A portal opened, and the X-Men followed Bobby's orders. Metallique lifted Lorna, trying to be careful and walked through the portal. The others followed her close behind. As the kids disappeared, Kurt turned to Bobby. 

"I'm not going to bother asking if we're going to go after him," Kurt said. 

"Thanks," Bobby said. "You know we are." With that, the three X-Men descended underneath Rome. 

* * *

Terminal concentrated on the scalpel as it made the small incision in the back of his neck. It was strange seeing the operation from his eyepeice, but he didn't focus on that. The robot arm connected to the scalpel pulled back, another arm opened the incision. A third arm picked up the small device he had built over the past several hours. He directed the arm to place it directly onto his spine. 

Suddenly, he felt everything. He felt the incision on the back of his neck. He felt his body press against the operating table. He felt everything. 

He was whole again. 

* * *

Bobby felt the chill in the air. Darcsun's ice was cold enough for Bobby himself to be chilled by it. He couldn't imagine how his companions were faring. Caliban walked slightly ahead of Bobby, tracking Darcsun, while Kurt was close behind. 

"It's been too long since I've done this, Bobby," Kurt said, rubbing his arms to increase circulation. "Ever since Piotr died..." 

"Are you a little better with it now Kurt?" 

"Ja. Danke. It's still tough." 

"We am getting close," Caliban said. "Caliban can feel him." 

"He's rather bright for having such an unimpressive intellect," called Darcsun from someplace Bobby couldn't see him. "Almost an applaudable effort." 

"Come on out and play," Bobby called back. "We'll show you what Caliban here can really do." 

"Oh, I know what he can do, and frankly, I'm not impressed. I'm more interested in you Mr. Drake. What you can do. How well of a hold you have on those powers of yours." 

"Then come out here, and I'll give you a little display." 

"Deal." Darcsun stepped from a pipe that brached out from the main tunnel. "Now, for that little display." 

"Kurt, keep Caliban back here. If he takes me down..." 

"He won't Bobby. I'll be right here." 

"Good. Now, let's play." 

* * *

"Emma! Emma! We need help here!" Monet's cry filled the compound. There was no sign of either Terminal or Frost. The five X-Men seemed to be all alone with their injured teacher. 

"Where the hell are ye Emma?" Vermin cried. 

_It's Miz Frost, Clifford,_ Emma tele-flashed. _I know the situation. I'll meet you in the med-lab with equipment ready._

Monet took Polaris from Metallique's arms and flew to the med-lab. Emma was there, wheeling equipment around the room. 

"We don't know how bad-" 

"That's why I only have diagnostic equipment at this point," Emma snapped. "Bring her over here." The other members of the team rushed into the room, worried about Lorna. Emma slammed her palm against one of the machines which was refusing to respond. 

"Maybe I could help you with that." The team turned at once, looking at the newcomer. There was Matthew, stripped to the waist with a freshly sutured incision on the back of his neck. 

Matthew was standing. 

* * *

Bobby approached Darcsun wordlessly. No false bravado. No trying to talk him down. The only thing Bobby showed was confidence. He believed he could outclass this upstart. And he was about to prove it. 

"Do you feel that?" Bobby said once he got with arm's reach of Darcsun. "The temperature of the air? Do you feel it dropping? It's almost past the point where moisture can no longer freeze. And that wouldn render you helpless, wouldn't it? If it's too cold to freeze the water in the air in the first place, how can your powers work?" 

"Who says I need the water in the air?" Darcsun waved his hand at his waist, and Bobby found the sewage that filled the tunnel frozen around his feet. Bobby used his powers to freeze it further, until it was brittle enough for light pressure to break it. 

"Smooth. You're almost as good as me. Almost." Bobby gathered moisture around his fists, freezing it and using it to augument his limbs. Bobby punched Darcsun across the chest. Darcsun jumped back to lessen the impact of the blow, then did the same thing Bobby had done. The two pummeled each other with iced fists, until it devolved into a simple grappling match. The two men interlocked hands, pushing against each other. The two pushed each other more and more, making it colder and colder. 

"Mein gott," Kurt muttered. "He's overloading! Caliban, get out of here! I'll get Bobby!" Caliban did as he was told, and Kurt tried to run towards Iceman and Darcsun. The cold was so intense that he couldn't get near them. Kurt whispered a short prayer, and teleported unto Bobby's shoulders, grabbed hism, and teleported to the street above. He let go of Iceman with a slight cry. The cold had burnt his fingers, and he could see frost up the length of his arms. 

"Bobby," Kurt asked, careful not to tough him. "Are you okay Bobby?" 

"I hit absolute zero Kurt," he whispered. "I hit it." With that Bobby lapsed into unconsciousness. 

* * *

Kurt held the audio receiver of the satellite phone to his ear. An image of Professor Xavier was on the small video screen. Void had just taken Iceman and Caliban back to the island. Bobby was still unconscious. 

"He claimed he hit absolute zero before he collapsed," Kurt said. "It would explain the frost burns on my hands. I had no idea Bobby was capable of such levels." 

"I've sensed something in the past weeks," Xavier said after the obligatory pause. "It was shortly before Mystique's attack on Senator Kelly, when he returned to the mansion unexpectedly about the same time as my own return. Something had changed in his mind. He was more confident, but something else had changed. It's as if the knowledge of his power grew. What of the attacker?" 

"I teleported back into the tunnel immediately after Bobby collapsed. Darcsun was gone." 

"Any motive behind the attack?" 

"All he indicated was it was some sort of test for Bobby," Kurt said. "I don't know if it was personal, if he was hired by someone, or if he was just one of your run-of-the-mill psychotics." 

"Something to look into Kurt," the Professor said. "Anything else?" 

"Yes," Kurt said. "The team as a whole. Something seemed wrong. They reacted like any other team of X-Men would, but something seemed wrong with them. I don't know. Maybe it's paranoia about having another team of inexperienced mutants in the world." 

"Perhaps Kurt. I'll keep you informed. Enjoy the rest of your sabbatical. How's the Vatican?" 

"As lovely as ever," Kurt replied. "Thank you Professor. You know how to find me." 

"Indeed. Goodbye Kurt." 

"Goodbye." Kurt placed the receiver down, ending the call. 

* * *

Not far away a similar call was taking place. 

"You were right," Darcsun said. "He was capable of reaching 0 degrees Kelvin. The elf was unable to approach us because it was so cold." 

"Good." The other member of the conversation had no video hookup from his end, but insisted that Darcsun have one, and his voice was distorted. Such was his way. Darcsun had not yet met him in person, but his reputation was astounding. 

"Was Nightcrawler or the other X-Men interferences?" 

"Negligble ones. I eliminated the X-Men quickly through Polaris. Nightcrawler and Caliban did nothing really." 

"Very good. I'll be contacting you again soon. Goodbye." Then the line was dead. Darcsun closed the satellite phone, smiling to himself. 

* * *

Epilogue: 

Lorna felt the stitches on the back of her head. The wound had required at least half a dozen stitches, although none of the others had counted. Beisdes that, she had a mild concussion. 

Lorna walked into Bobby's room. He was still unconscious after two hours. She hoped he hadn't lapsed into a coma. Much to her relief, his eyes fluttered open as she pulled a chair up to his bed. 

"Hi Bobby, how are you?" 

"Could I get some more blankets?" he asked. 

"Sure, why?" 

"I'm cold," Bobby said. "I'm so very cold..." 

* * *

In _New X-Men #5_ : Introducing the new creative team of Mike Shirley and Joe Wagner! The X-Men have faced two vastly different challenges already. Now, another challenge arises, and the X-Men begin their search for Sean Cassidy- Banshee! 

* * *


End file.
